


Canis Major

by Nasukey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, James está apenas se divertindo com o mal entendido, Lily não faz ideia disso, M/M, Marauders' Era, Remus e Sirius estão apaixonados
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasukey/pseuds/Nasukey
Summary: Foi em uma tarde no Três Vassouras que Lily descobriu que Sirius e Remus eram algo a mais que amigos. E tudo aconteceu por causa de uma conversa estranha sobre nomear cachorros através de constelações.





	Canis Major

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwoowithtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwoowithtea/gifts).



**Capítulo Único**  


 

Lily foi a última a perceber.   
  
Tinha sido uma semana estressante depois que os NEWTs haviam finalmente terminado e tudo o que ela queria era estar entre amigos, se divertindo e deixando a toda a insegurança que o futuro incerto após Hogwarts trazia por uma tarde. E até que estava dando certo - talvez dando tão certo que em certo momento, Lily não saberia precisar quando, ela se desligou da conversa animada dos amigos e se concentrou na cerveja amanteigada que tinha em mãos.   
  
Quando seus olhos voltaram a se focar e seus ouvidos se atentaram à conversa ao sentir James deitar a cabeça no seu ombro, as coisas já não faziam mais  tanto sentido assim.   
  
—...E nós estamos pensando em chamá-lo de Canis Major. — Remus comentou com um sorriso feliz, embora desse para perceber que ele estava meio inquieto com o que quer que estivesse falando.   
  
Lily não fazia ideia de qual era o contexto, mas continuou observando em silêncio. Viu Sirius, que estava sentado ao lado de Remus, girar os olhos antes de encostar sua cabeça na do outro garoto por um momento.   
  
— Eu ainda acho que Canis Major é um nome estereotipado. Não é só porque eu sou um Black que nosso cachorro tem que ter esse nome. Ele não precisa seguir  _ o padrão  _ estúpido da minha família estúpida, Moony. — Sirius estalou a língua enquanto reclamava, arrancando uma risada de todos eles.   
  
Arrancando risada de todos eles menos de Lily, que estava ainda mais perdida que antes.   
  
—  _ Canis Major _ ? — Ela perguntou com certa confusão, se pronunciando por fim. Limpou a garganta, percebendo que já fazia um tempo que não falava nada. — Quem, ou o que, é Canis Major no contexto dessa conversa? Além da constelação, é claro.

  
Lily Evans era uma garota esperta, por isso percebeu a troca de olhares entre todos os presentes na mesa. O Três Vassouras estava lotado, mas, de repente, a mesa deles estava quieta demais - o que era algo a se levar em consideração, já que James e Sirius nunca paravam de tagarelar quando estavam juntos. Ela viu quando Peter levou seu copo de suco até os lábios, como se quisesse se ocupar para evitar uma resposta, e viu quando James soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz ao seu lado.   
  
Estranho. Muito estranho.   
  
— Canis Major vai ser o nome do cachorro. — Remus explicou com sua voz pragmática de sempre, tomando a iniciativa de quebrar o silêncio. — O cachorro que Sirius e eu resolvemos adotar juntos quando… Quando não estivermos mais em Hogwarts, você sabe.

  
Os olhos de Remus pareciam ansiosos, como se ele esperasse por qualquer reação, mas Lily não sabia o que dizer. Era como se algo muito óbvio estivesse embaixo do seu nariz, mas ela apenas não conseguia ligar os pontos por conta própria.   
  
Sem se importar muito com toda aquela estranheza, ela só respondeu:   
  
— Por que vocês adotariam um cachorro juntos? — Quis saber. — Isso não faz lá muito sentido. Ele vai morar com qual de vocês? Porque o plano de Sirius sempre foi dividir um lugar com o James, não é mesmo?

  
Sirius e Remus se entreolharam por um momento. Lily sentiu os dedos de James fazendo carinho na palma de sua mão, atraindo sua atenção.   
  
— Baby... — James começou a falar com um sorriso de canto bonito. — Padfoot e Moony decidiram morar juntos há alguns meses. Você não lembra que eles comentaram?   
  
Sinceramente? Não, Lily não se lembrava. Mas era pedir muito para que ela se recordasse de tudo o que os amigos falavam sendo que todos os alunos estavam vivendo a pressão de estudar muito para ir bem nas provas finais; eles quase nunca tinham tempo livre e suas rotinas eram todas exaustivas, afinal de contas, além de todos estarem focando nos próprios planos para quando a escola acabasse.

 

Alguma coisa naquela situação, talvez o medo estampado no rosto de Remus, a fez perceber que talvez os planos dos melhores amigos de James fossem um tanto especiais.

  
— Isso ainda não faz sentido. — Ela começou a falar, se sentindo estúpida. — Por que eles...   
  
E então Lily voltou os olhos para Sirius e Remus. E então ela entendeu - sem que qualquer um deles precisasse falar nada, ela apenas encontrou a peça do quebra-cabeça que estava faltando.   
  
Seus olhos registraram os dedos de Sirius e Remus entrelaçados e a forma como o animago mantinha a mão do monitor perto do seu corpo, como se fosse algo precioso. Ela também viu quando Sirius levou os dedos de Remus até seus lábios e os beijou de leve em um gesto simples, mas tão significativo que a deixou sem palavras. Todos os movimentos deles eram tão discretos que quase passavam despercebido.

  
Talvez aquilo explicasse o porquê de Remus estar nervoso aquela tarde em Hogsmeade - se era mesmo  _ aquilo  _ que estava acontecendo, ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para sentir medo e esperar pelo pior. De algum modo, o pior sempre o alcançava.   
  
Entretanto, se Lily bem conhecia aqueles caras - e a julgar pela sua displicência em deixar algo tão grande passar batido talvez não fosse tanta coisa assim, mesmo com todos aqueles anos de convivência no castelo -, ela também sabia que Sirius seria a última pessoa do mundo a machucar Remus.

 

Na maré de azar que a vida de Remus sempre tinha sido, Sirius sempre fora a sua constante.

  
— Ah. — Foi o único som que ela fez, piscando os olhos verdes com confusão. Ela tentou sorrir, o que talvez tenha sido um sorriso estranho, já que todo mundo voltou a rir. — Entendo.

  
Com um sorriso, Remus se virou para Sirius - só agora Lily percebia a proximidade deles, com ombros se tocando e tudo -, retomando o assunto de antes:   
  
— Eu não sugeri Canis Major porque você é um Black. — Explicou. — Sugeri porque era o corpo celeste que estávamos traçando no céu quando você... Bem, você sabe. Quando você me disse que gostava de mim. E, além do mais, Sirius faz parte dessa constelação e eu estou ligado à lua querendo ou não. Nós podemos odiar algumas partes das nossas histórias, mas não significa que elas não sejam importantes. O céu faz parte de quem somos. Gostaria que nosso cachorro tivesse um pouco de nós também.

  
Aquilo parecia íntimo demais - Remus estava atrapalhado como Lily nunca a vira ao pronunciar aquelas palavras -, por isso ela desviou os olhos. Não parecia certo que fizesse parte daquela conversa.

  
Mas, antes que os deixasse conversando sobre cachorros e nomes peculiares, Lily olhou os sorrisos deles uma última vez. E estava tudo ali: a forma como Remus estava mais sorridente nos últimos tempos, como se sempre estivesse feliz; a forma como Sirius parecia mais à vontade, como se não precisasse mais correr; a forma como eram os dois juntos desde sempre, em uma amizade tão próxima que era impossível não notar que havia algo diferente entre eles e o resto d’Os Marotos.

  
Lily Evans podia ter demorado algum tempo para perceber a proporção que a relação de Sirius e Remus havia tomado, mas, uma vez que tinha reparado, era fácil ver que os pequenos sinais sempre estiveram ali.   
  
Era amor. Simples assim. E talvez por isso Sirius e Remus sempre tivessem pertencido um ao outro (antes mesmo desse amor ser confessado sob o céu estrelado de Canis Major).

**Author's Note:**

> Super bobinho, mas esse presente foi escrito de coração, Rosinha!
> 
> Obrigada por ter se tornado minha amiga, por estar presente na minha vida e por dividir aniversário comigo! <3 Você é um anjinho e merece o melhor presente do mundo. Algum dia eu chego lá e te dou algo muito incrível.
> 
> Queria agradecer à Barbs por ter me ajudado com o nome do cachorro e por ter sido a leitora beta. Ela disse que não estava uma porcaria, então tô acreditando nela hahahahahaha Obrigada, Barbs, você é um amor <3
> 
> No mais, obrigada se mais alguém além da Rosinha ler isso aqui!


End file.
